Snow and Sky
by Sora-Chan222
Summary: Yuki was just your ordinary girl, who lived in a town she loved. But one night when a bad storm hits, she and her best friend Haruka will go through something that will change their lives. Sora x OC
1. Sunset Valley

Snow and Sky  
(A Kingdom Hearts Sora Love Story)  
Chapter 1: Sunset Valley

"Haruka! Haruka, wait up!"

Haruka laughed "you need to hurry up, Yuki!"

"Well if you hadn't noticed," I said "We're running up a tall _hill! _"

"But if we don't run, we're going to miss the train!" Haruka yelled back at me

"I know!" I said, sighing heavily as we ran

Hi there, my name is Yuki, and I'm 14 years old. I live in Sunset Valley with my 15 year old best friend, Haruka. We've grown up with no parents, so we live together in a small apartment that's just barely big enough for the both of us.  
I have raven black hair that reaches to my shoulders, and sapphire blue eyes. My body is pretty average for a 14 year old girl. Haruka, however, certainly did NOT look like she was 15. She actually looked quite older than that. She, unlike I, was actually very pretty. She had gorgeous sea-green eyes and bright, fiery red hair that reached half-way down her back. and...she actually had a pretty large bust, unlike most girls our age.

"Hey, stop daydreaming and hurry!"

"I'm coming!"

Haruka and I paid for our tickets and jumped onto the train.

"We made it!" said Haruka, as she sighed in relief, sliding down into a seat

"Just barely!" I said, sitting next to her

You see, Haruka and I were on the way to the beach. It was summer, and _very _hot here. so we thought we'd go to the beach to hang and cool off.

"You know what, Yuki?" asked Haruka

"What is it, Haru?" I asked, as I fidgeted with my silver crown necklace

"Maybe Lance will be at the beach today~" smirked Haruka

I blushed "I-I doubt that..."

"Oh c'mon," said Haruka "you need to be more optimistic!"

I sighed. she was right. maybe he WILL be there...  
Lance is my "secret" crush. only, truth is, everyone knew that I liked him, except him! He was the guy everyone wanted. Chocolate brown hair, ocean blue eyes, a skater...he was perfect! not to mention how sweet he was...  
But Lance was only interested in one girl...and that girl was the sweet, short tempered red head beside me. Haruka. Haruka would always try to get me and lance together, and she would always tell me that she didn't like Lance and that he wasn't her type. It always made me feel better hearing that.  
But that still didn't change the fact that Lance liked _her _and not _me _...

"Hey, Yuki, we're here!"

"huh?"

I looked up and then blinked a couple of times, before gazing out the window.

"Oh, so we are"

Haruka sighed and dragged me off the train. We went into the changing room and got into our suits. Haruka came out of her stall in a sexy black bikini. It looked great with her hair and eyes colors.

"Your turn" she winked at me

I nodded, and quickly went into the stall to change into my red and black plaid two-piece suit

"Oh Yuki! you look so cute!" Haruka squealed

"no I don't..."

Haruka rolled her eyes "shut up. you are _too _cute! and I'm talking about in general"

We walked down to the sand, and let the water wash over our feet. I suddenly saw a pair of arms snake around Haru's tiny waist.

"Why hello there, Haru-Chan~" whispered Lance into Haru's ear

Haruka rolled her eyes "Lance, go away"

He let go and pouted "don't be so mean, Haru-Chan..."

"Don't call me that" she growled

What was with Haru? She's always so mean to Lance!

"H-Hi Lance..." I whispered

He turned to me "Hi...what was your name again?"

I frowned. He forgot my name again?

"It's Yuki..." I said

"Yeah, hi Yuki" Lance smiled, his brown hair blowing in the wind

My heart was pounding!

"I'll leave you two to talk" smirked Haruka

She winked at me and mouthed "good luck!" and then walked away.

"So, Yuki, you're like, Haruka's best friend, right?" asked Lance

I nodded "Yeah, since we were 4"

"Do you think you could...oh I dunno...get me on her good side?"

My smile fell "why would I do that?"

"You're her best friend! she'll listen to you!"

"no"

"what?"

"I won't. She just doesn't like you. She's crazy not to. I mean, you're amazingly se-" I quickly stopped myself "never mind"

"what were you going to say?"

"nothing"

"what is it?"

"...self...less?" I tried

Lance blinked "Am I?"

_no _my mind said _You're really self-centered but I like you anyway _

"What's up with that necklace? If you don't mind me asking" said Lance

I cupped my small hands around my silver crown necklace

"...I've had this necklace since as long as I could remember..." I whispered "When I was little...I heard a rumor"

"a rumor?"

"That the girl and boy who end up wearing this necklace, end up being pulled together, and end up falling in love..." I explained "When I was a little girl, I always imagined the boy with the same necklace, and us falling in love..." I sighed "but...I don't know if he's really out there...the boy with the matching necklace..."

"He's out there. don't give up"

I looked up into Lance's ocean blue eyes.

"Oh Lance..."

He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling in the process.

"Don't give up hope, Yuki..."

He got up and walked away, the waves washing over my feet as I watched his retreating back.

"Oh I wish you could see how much I liked you..." I whispered

"awww Yuki and Lance, sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" sang Haruka

I jumped "Ha-Haru-Chan!"

"Did you two kiss?~" she smirked

"No...he's still head over heels for you..."

Haruka heavily sighed "I wish he'd just give UP on me already! I don't even _like _him!"

"Well, I think he might like me a little bit more"

"Oh? how so?"

"I told him about the rumor from when we were little kids. about the boy with the same necklace as I..."

"You still believe in that?"

I nodded "with all my heart..."

"Then if you _do _believe in that, than Lance and you aren't meant for each other"

"what?"

"Look, Yuki," said Haruka "you said that you believe in that rumor about the pair of necklaces with all your heart. Lance doesn't have a necklace like yours, so that means he's not meant for you" Haruka explained

It finally clicked in my mind "...oh..."

Haruka gave me her hand and pulled me up off the sandy ground.

"C'mon, let's go for a swim!" she grinned

~*~

Haru and I had swum for around 3 hours, before deciding to head back home. We were back home now, and I just finished changing out of my suit. I was now in a pair of blue jeans, a red short sleeve shirt, and a black jacket with a hood. I looked in my mirror and smiled while looking at my crown necklace.

"Are you crazy?" Haruka asked "It's hot outside and you're wearing jeans and a jacket?"

Haru had busted into my room, wearing a black and white short sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jean kapris.

"I don't really feel the heat" I said

Haru sighed "well, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later. bye!"

"bye Haru-Chan!"

Haruka left, and I sat down on my bed and turned on the tv.  
After about half an hour, I started getting tired. looking at the clock, I sighed. It was only 5:30 pm. I shut off the tv and fell asleep, hoping for quick nap...

~*~

A loud bang of thunder woke me from my nap. I jumped quite a few inches off my bed when I heard it. The clock in the living room dinged 8 times, which meant it was 8 pm.

"...Haru?"

No reply

"Haru-Chan?" I called "are you back yet?"

I didn't get an answer, so I assumed that she was still out. I looked out the window and saw how dark it was. I then gasped when I heard screaming coming from outside. I quickly put on my shoes and ran out to see what all the chaos was.  
What I didn't expect to see, however, were these small black creatures attacking people? They had weird antennas and had neon yellow eyes

"What...what the hell are they?" I whispered

They spotted me, and I screamed and ran away as most of them sprinted after me.

"Oh shit, what am I gonna do?" I said to myself, as I heard them running after me

I dove behind a large building, and waited for them to leave.  
...and surprisingly enough...they ran right past me.  
I sighed in relief and started walking up to the tall hill that had a good view of the ocean.  
When I got there, I was greeted by a familiar voice.

"About time you showed up, Yuki"

The girl turned around and I was greeted by a pair of sea-green eyes.

"Haruka!" I yelled "Oh I'm so glad you're alright!"

I ran up to her and hugged her.

"I was so worried!"

I let go and smiled. I'm glad she's safe.

"The door has opened..."

"...come again?"

"The door has opened, Yuki!" Haruka repeated "we can for other worlds now!"

"other...worlds?" I asked "what are you talking about?"

Haru sighed "did you honestly think that we were born here? In Sunset Valley?"

"yes, yes I did"

"JEEZ you're slow!" groaned Haru "both of us were born and raised a bit on another island and world!"

"How do you know this?"

"I just do! look," Haru said "don't you see? we can go back home now!"

"But we are-"

"our REAL home!" Haruka said

I frowned at Haru. she was acting differently...

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. we may never see anyone from here again. There's no turning back" Haruka said

"But this may be our only chance to go home. We can't let fear stop us!"

She looked at me, and I could have sworn I saw a glint of evil in her eyes.  
"I'm not afraid of the darkness!" she yelled  
She held her hand out to me, so I could take it.  
"Haruka..."

A dark portal appeared underneath Haruka's feet. It started pulling her in, but she didn't seem to mind. she was perfectly calm.  
When one started forming underneath me, I was struggling! I reached out to Haruka, and tried to grab her hand. But then blackness overtook me, and that's all I could see.  
Suddenly, I saw a bright, golden light. And the next thing I knew, I was back on the grassy hill.  
...and Haruka was nowhere in sight...  
and...what was this thing in my hand?  
The handle of whatever it was, was a light blue, and a bit of black with some white. It looked like two small wings were also on the handle. The whole middle were two small, long, and white poles. At the top was a weird heart design where half was light blue and half was black. Then something that was on the top looked kinda like a star, only the inside of it was light blue and the tips were white. It seemed to have two keychains coming off of it on the handle. one was a silver mouse head, and another was a yellow, star shaped thing with a leaf on it.

(AN: just imagine the OathKeeper Keyblade, only different colors, and it has those two keychains)

Suddenly, I heard a voice speak out to me.

"Keyblade...That is the weapon that you hold...yours is named Starlight Hope...Use it to block out the darkness and bring in the light!"

The voice disappeared, and then I got lifted up into the air by some giant force.  
I screamed. what was going on? I got sucked into some of black hole that was sucking up everything in sight.


	2. Traverse Town

Snow and Sky  
(A Kingdom Hearts Sora Love Story)  
Chapter 2: Traverse Town

"Squall...what are we gonna do with her?"

"It's _Leon! _"

"well, what should we do?"

"I don't know, Yuffie..." 'Leon' said "I can't believe there's _another _Keyblade wielder!"

"Well she must have a strong heart, right?" asked 'Yuffie' "or else she wouldn't have one"

"That's true..." said Leon

"I wonder...if she and Sora would get along?" asked another female voice

"Well it's worth a shot!" said Yuffie "who knows, Aerith, they might even like each other" she laughed

"This is no time to be laughing" Leon's voice roared out "The Heartless are after her, and it's all because of the Keyblade..."

"ugh..."

I groggily opened my eyes and saw 3 figures near me. A tall, handsome brunette with a scar on his face, and he was actually quite muscular. The next was a girl with short black hair and was in a ninja-type outfit. The last girl was behind the other two. She had long braided brown hair, and a light pink-ish dress with a small red jacket.

"Where...where am I?"

"You're in Traverse Town!" smiled the ninja

I shot straight up "But what happened to my home? To Haruka..." I trailed off

"They were attacked by the heartless" spoke the man

"...Heartless?"

"Those creatures that attacked your home? those were heartless" spoke the brown-haired girl

"Before you start explaining...please, let me know your names" I said

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"Hello, my name is Aerith"

"...Leon"

"I'm Yuki"

"Well now that were all introduced," spoke Leon "Let's get down to business"

I turned my attention to Leon.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want. because you wield the Keyblade"

He glanced over at the wall beside him and I saw my Keyblade, Starlight Hope.

"The Keyblade..." I whispered

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures" said Yuffie "It turns out, that's how they were tracking you"

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them" Leon said "But it won't work for long"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Still hard to believe that you of all people are one of the chosen ones"

He picked up my Keyblade, but it only transported back to me.

"Well, I suppose beggers can't be choosers" He said

"I thought you said you were gonna start explaining to me about what's going on here" I said

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there" spoke Aerith "besides your city and this town, right?"

"really? I...I actually didn't really know that"

"well, there are. They've been secret because they've never been connected. until now" Aerith said

I waited for her to continue.

"When the Heartless came, everything changed" she said

"The Heartless?"

"I swear, we just went over this" sighed Leon

I blushed. I had a bad memory...

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" asked Yuffie

"Those without hearts" said Leon

"The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them" Yuffie said

"And there is darkness within every heart" Leon said

"Hey," said Yuffie "have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Ansem?"

"He was studying the Heartless" Aerith said

I turned my attention away from Yuffie and to Aerith.

"He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report"

The tone of Aerith's voice made me curious about something...

"I'm guessing something happened to it?" I asked

Aerith nodded "Its pages are scattered everywhere"

"...scattered?"

"To many words" she said "And my thoughts were that maybe to King went to find them"

"King?"

"The King of Disney Castle" Aerith explained "In order to save us from the Heartless, we need the 'keys'"

Her eyes drifted to my Keyblade.

"So...this is the key?" I asked

"Well, one of them" said Leon "The boy who weilds the other key is somewhere in this town at the moment"

"I take it you guys know him already?"

Yuffie nodded "we sure do! his name is Sora!"

"Anyway," said Leon "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what"

"Well, I didn't ask for this" I said

"The Keyblade chooses its master. and it chose you!" giggled Yuffie

"But wait-how can there be _two _Keyblade Masters?" I asked "you said this guy, Sora, could wield it, right?"

"We're not sure" Leon said "But you had a strong heart, so it chose you" he said "so tough luck"

"How did all this happen?" I asked "I remember being at home and looking for-" I gasped "wait! what happened to my home? and to Haruka?"

"you know what? I really don't know" said Leon

I looked down at the ground.

_Haruka... _I though sadly

suddenly I heard noises outside and Leon quickly got out his sword.

"The Heartless are attacking! Yuki, come with me!" He yelled

I nodded, and followed after him, my Keyblade wrapped tightly in my grip.

"Yuki!" Leon yelled "It'll go faster if we split up!"

I nodded, and both of us went separate ways.


	3. Using The Keyblade

Snow and Sky  
(A Kingdom Hearts Sora Love Story)  
Chapter 3: Using the Keyblade

Once Leon and I split up, I started heading off in the direction where I heard the most Heartless cries. When I got there, I saw at least forty heartless surrounding a boy with spiky brown hair, a small duck, and a tall dog. but what really caught my eye was the boy's weapon-A Keyblade!  
I ran in to help and started slashing away at the nearest heartless.

"Wha-" The boy began

"no time to explain!" I said "Let's just focus on defeating these heartless!"

The brunette nodded, and we both started attacking the Heartless with our Keyblades.  
When it was over, we both collapsed against a wall, panting from exhaustion.

"Hey, you're really good!" panted the brunette

(AN: So...am I the only one who thought this was dirty? :3 I kinda did that on purpose lol!)

"Th-Thanks" I breathed "I'm Yuki, and you are?"

"My name's Sora"

"Sora?"

That named sounded familiar...

"Oh! you're the one Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith told me about!"

"You know-"

"Sora!"

The dog and duck I saw earlier came running over to us.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora said "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're find" said the duck "But how did you defeat all those heartless by yourself?"

"I-"

Sora got cut off by the dog "Gwarsh, who's she?"

Oh, they finally noticed me, huh?

"I'm Yuki, and apparently the other Keyblade Master"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" all three of them yelled

I summoned my Keyblade and they all gasped.

"Gwarsh...it's pretty" said the dog

"This seems kinda fishy!" said the duck

"How?" asked Sora

"The King's letter said we needed to find A KEY. not TWO KEYS!" He squawked

"Well Donald, maybe you better check it" the dog said

"Donald" took out said letter and re-read it. The confident look on his face faded.

Sora looked over his shoulder "Well, it DOES say that they needed to find the 'keys'."

"Ha" I smirked

"Oh," said Sora "These are my friends, Donald and Goofy!"

"Hiya, Miss Yuki" smiled Goofy

Donald didn't even bother saying hello, seeing as he was still steamed about being wrong.  
My eyes wandered away and landed on Sora. I never really took a good look at him. He had spiky brown hair that seemed to defy gravity, and his eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, which made me really blush when I looked into them. He wore a red outfit with a blue belt and a black and white short sleeved jacket with a hood. He also had a pair of big yellow shoes. and his necklace...oh my god...It was a silver crown necklace! Then that means...  
I blushed. Then did that mean that HE was the one? This guy that I haven't even know for 10 minutes?

"Um...is there something on my face?" Sora asked me

I blushed _Shit! he caught me staring at him!_

"N-No, there's not. don't worry" I said, the blush still on my face

"So Yuki, what are you doing in Traverse Town?" he asked

The blush vanished, and I stared at the ground.

"...Yuki?"

"It all started when my best friend, Haruka, and I got home from the beach..."

I explained about what me searching for Haruka, then getting attacked by heartless. Not to mention Haru acting weird and when we both got sucked into darkness. Me getting Starlight Hope, getting sucked in a black hole, waking up in Traverse Town, meeting Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. Then being told that I was one of the Keyblade Masters and running to defeat the incoming Heartless.

"Then I met you three...but I just don't know what happened to Haruka! I want to know if she's alright! And...and I don't even know if I'll ever see her again!"

I was in tears by the time I finished my story. But I just couldn't help it!  
I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me to their chest. I looked up and saw sadness in Sora's blue eyes.

"It's ok...you'll see her again" he said, pulling me close to him, which only made my cheeks flush bright red

Sora then explained his story to me, which made me realize that we were so alike...  
He knew the same pain I felt...about being separated from our best friend.

"You know," I said, still up against Sora's chest "there is a slight possibility that Riku and Haruka met up" I said to Sora "maybe they're out there searching for us right now!"

"I have that feeling" Sora said, a smile appearing on his face

"Ok you two! don't be so lovey dovey!"

Sora and I jumped. shit. I forgot Donald and Goofy were still here.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here?" asked Sora, as he helped me stand up

I nodded, and the four of us went back to First District.

(AN: forgot to mention-they were in Third District)

"So let me get this straight" I said "you were looking for ME?"

"Well, kinda" Goofy said "I kept telling Donald that we had to find TWO keys, but he didn't believe me"

"Aw shut up you big palooka!" Donald said

I laughed, but was soon cut off by Leon's voice.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade" he said

"Hey, why don't you come with us? we can go to other worlds with our vessel!" Goofy said

"I wonder if I could fine Haruka..." I said sadly

"of course!" said Donald

My face brightened up "Maybe we can even find Sora's friend, Riku!"

Sora grinned "If we looke together, I'm sure we can find them!"

"Yuki, go with them" said Leon "Especially if you want to find your friend"

"yeah...I guess"

"But you can't come looking like that, understand?" Donald asked

"What?" I asked, blinking in confusion

"No frowning, no sad face. okay?" he asked

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny like us!" Goofy Smiled

Donald pushed Goofy away "This ship runs on happy faces!"

"yeah, so be happy! Sora grinned

"...Happy?" I whispered

How could I be happy...when Haru could be in danger?  
I was too busy caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice Sora sneak over to me and started tickling me.

"Ah!" I gasped "Sora, stop!" I laughed

He ignored me, and my laughing got louder. I was laughing so much that my sides were aching from lack of air!

"S-Stop!" I laughed "Sora, I-I'm gonna kill you!"

though because I was laughing so much, my threat wasn't taken very seriously.

He finally stopped, and I started gasping for air.

"If you don't stay happy, I'll just keep doing that~" sang Sora

I glared at him.

"So?" asked Donald

"Will you come with us?" Goofy asked

"Sure," I nodded "why not? I'll go with you guys"

"Great!" grinned Sora

I waved goodbye to Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith, and then followed Sora and the others out of Traverse Town.


	4. Wonderland

Snow and Sky  
(A Kingdom Hearts Sora Love Story)  
Chapter 4: Wonderland

"Wow...this is your ship?" I asked

"Yup!" Goofy smiled

We were inside what they called the "Gummi Ship", and they were showing me around. It had four seats at the front of the ship, at the back end there was a kitchen, bathroom, and three bedrooms.

"Nice," I said "there seems to be enough room for all of us"

"Come on!" Donald Squawked "take a seat so we can get going!"

I nodded, and then took my seat next to Sora at the front of the ship.

"So Yuki, what was your world like?" Sora asked

"Oh, Sunset Valley?"

"pretty name" Goofy said

I laughed "Yeah, that's what I've always liked about it!"

So I passed the time away by talking about things that Haruka and I would end up doing back at home.

"Hey! There's a world up ahead!" I heard Goofy say

Sora and I looked up from talking, and there was indeed a world up ahead.

"According to the map...this is Wonderland!" said Donald

"aha wow, I like the name!" I laughed

We landed, but as soon as we walked out of the ship, we started slowly falling down a hole. Sora, Donald, and I landed on our feet, while Goofy landed on his stomach with a thud.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

We all looked up and saw a small white rabbit wearing a red jacket and carrying a big stop watch run by.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

He ran down a hallway and through a bunch of doors.

"Um...did that rabbit just talk?" I blinked

"Uh...yeah it did" Sora said, just as surprised as me

"let's get moving!" said Donald

"Jeez...bossy..." I mumbled

We walked through all these doors and as soon as we got in, I felt like a giant. The rabbit ran past us and through a small door.

"How did he get so small?" asked Sora, as he leaned down in front of the door

"No," said the door "You're simply too big"

Donald squawked "It talks!"

The doorknob yawned "Must you be so loud? you woke me up"

Goofy smiled and waved "good morning!"

"Good NIGHT!" corrected the doorknob "I need a bit more sleep..."

"Wait!" I said "What do we have to do to grow small?"

"Why don't you try the bottle over there?"

Two bottles suddenly appeared on a table behind us.  
The doorknob went back to sleep, and we walked over to the table.

"let's try this one!" Goofy said, drinking one of them

But nothing happened.

"...I think we drink that when we wanna get big again. so don't drink it all!" I said

"oh...sorry!"

We all drank the other bottle and shrank down to a small size.

"Ok! we're tiny now!" I yelled at the door "let us in!"

But...the doorknob stayed asleep.

"Well now what?" I asked

"look!" Sora said "We can get in through here!"

Sora was already walking through a hole in the wall

"Hey! wait for us!" Donald, Goofy, and I yelled

We ran after him, and we appeared in an outdoor court area.

"What do you think's going on here?" I asked Sora

"I dunno," he said "but I think we're about to find out!"

The weird card guards (AN: lol...card guards) lifted up their swords and showed a little blond haired girl in a blue dress talking to the "Queen".  
The white rabbit showed up and ran up some stairs, and then blew a trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" he yelled, out of breath

The girl gasped "I'm on trial? but why?"

"Her Majesty, The Queen of Hearts, presiding!" said the rabbit

The Queen glared at the girl.

"This girl is the culprit, there's no doubt about it!" she yelled "And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!"

"Damn...this woman is evil!" I mumbled

"That is so unfair!" The girl said

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" asked the Queen

"Of course!" said the girl "I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" she said "you may be Queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!"

"SILENCE!" the Queen yelled "you dare defy me?"

"Hey, guys, we should help her out!" Sora said

"I'm with Sora!" I agreed "This woman is being annoying, anyway!"

"Yeah, but the-" Donald said

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" asked Goofy

"Meddling!" Donald corrected

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules!"

"The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged!" shouted the Queen, and smirked when she saw the girl gasp "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..."

Now it was my turn to gasp. It wasn't the girl who did it! It was the Heartless!

"off with her head!"

"No! No! oh, please!" the girl begged

"Hold It!" Sora shouted

"Leave her alone!" I said, following behind Sora

"Who are you?" asked the evil queen "How DARE you interfere with my court!"

"But we know who the real culprit is!" I said

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-"

Donald covered Goofy's mouth.

"Shhhh!" he whispered

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for" said Sora

"That's nonsense! Have you any proof?"

"Uh..."

The girl got locked in a cage.

"I'll give you two hours to find me some proof! or else...IT'S OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

I growled "Bi-"

Sora covered my mouth and dragged me away, with Donald and Goody right behind us.

"Hey! what's the big idea?" I asked, getting out of Sora's grip

"Never mouth off to a Queen who is bent on beheading people" Sora said

"Ok, ok, I get it!"

We walked into a nearby forest, hoping to be able to find clues to free Alice.

"Whoa...I would not wanna get lost in here..." I said, looking around the forest

Suddenly, the head of a purple cat started showing up near us. Wait...HEAD? It sat on a large stump, and then its body appeared and started standing on it.

"What...the hell..." I said, shocked at what I was seeing

The cat picked up his head and placed it back on.

"Who are you?" asked Donald

"Who, indeed?" said the cat "Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora said

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-but he doesn't always tell" he said "The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness"

He disappeared.

"Wait!" I yelled

He may have gone, but his voice still lingered.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell you which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all"

"Should we trust him?" Sora asked

"We have no choice" I answered "We need to save Alice!"

"To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" The Cheshire's voice said

"Come on, we should hurry and find that evidence!" said Sora "We only have two hours!"

I nodded, and we started looking around. Although I ended up climbing...a lot!

Sora and I ended up climbing a lot of places, while Donald and Goofy searched for the evidence on the ground.  
Going through one of the many exits, we ended up on top of a pipe...with very little room on it.

"eep!" I said, looking down

"Come on," Sora said "That box over there should be the last evidence we need to free Alice!"

Sora grabbed my hand, and we jumped over to the shelf where the box was. I pulled my hand free of Sora's, and tried to hide my blushing. Sora opened the box, and pocketed the last piece of evidence. The Cheshire appeared where Sora and I were standing less than a minute ago

"Well, looked what you've found. Nice going!" he said

"Now we can save Alice!" Sora said

"Don't be so sure!" The Cheshire laughed

"Oh yeah? and what's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"She may be innocent, but what about you?"

"...what do you mean?" Sora asked

"I won't tell, but I'll give you something"

A cold feeling over took my body, and my Keyblade glowed a bright blue for a few seconds, then the glow faded.

"There. You two now know Blizzard. Make good use of it!" The Cheshire laughed, fading away

"Alright! Now we know two spells!" Sora said

"Right" I nodded "Fire and Blizzard"

"Come on, let's get Donald and Goofy then go back to

the courtyard!"

"Now, show me what you have found" said the Queen

Sora placed out all four pieces of our evidence.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed." she said "Cards! bring forth my evidence!"

The cards placed the Queen's evidence next to all of ours. They put all the evidence in five separate boxes and mixed them up.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. choose the one you wish to present!" said the Queen "I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence"

"What?" I yelled "After all that trouble of collecting it?"

"YOU DARE OBJECT ME? THEN YOU WILL LOSE YOUR HEAD!" She yelled

"Now, choose! one box!"

I growled, and then felt Sora squeeze my hand for a second.

"Calm down" he whispered in my ear "I'll go up and choose a box"

I nodded, and he let go of my hands and walked up to the boxes.

"choose carefully..." I whispered

Sora opened the box on the far right, and a heartless with a helmet came out!

"What in the world was that?" The Queen yelled

"There's your evidence, Alice is innocent" I said

The Queen growled. Oh boy did she look pissed!

"Silence! I'm the law here!" she screamed "Article 29: Anyone who defies the Queen is

guilty!"

"That's crazy!" I yelled "I bet you just made that up!"

"Seize them all at once!" Shouted the Queen

A tower appeared from behind where Sora and I were standing. One of the guards turned one of the wheels on it, and it brought Alice's cage off the ground.

"Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!" yelled the queen

"Hear that, Sora?" I asked, as I used my Keyblade to block a card's attack

"yeah!" he nodded "go after the tower!"

We avoided a bunch of the cards, and then started to attack the tower. We kept attacking it, until it finally collapsed.  
Alice's cage came down back onto the ground. Sora and I ran over to it, and the curtain around the cage turned around to show us that...Alice wasn't in it.

"Where...what happened to her?" I asked, placing a hand on the cage

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting" said Donald

"You FOOLS!" screamed the Queen "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!"

"I wonder...who did this?" I asked

"Who knows" Sora said "But we'll find her, don't worry!"

I smiled "Yeah...you're right"

We all went back to the bizarre room, where the talking doorknob was still asleep.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Donald

Sora and I shrugged. We wish we knew.  
something purple caught my eye.

"Is that...the Cheshire Cat on that table?" I asked

Goofy nodded "Sure looks like it!"

"C'mon guys!" said Sora "let's go ask him if he knows where Alice is!"

We all started climbing the chair to get to the table.

"We made it!" Donald said, out of breath

"Why hello, everyone!" The cat said, smiling from ear to ear

"Do you know where Alice is?" Sora asked

The Cat just ignored the question. But what he said instead was—

"Are you ready for the shadows? If not, too bad!"

"Hey what are you talking abo-"

I got cut off by a very large joker like Heartless with juggling sticks. We all screamed and jumped out of the way of the Heartless, as he tried to smash us.

"Where did that come from?" I yelled "It just...came down from the ceiling!"

"Never mind that!" shouted Sora "let's just focus on beating this thing!"

I jumped at the Heartless with my Keyblade, but was soon smacked out of the way.

"Yuki!" Sora shouted

He quickly dove and caught me, so I wouldn't hit a wall or something.

I opened my eyes and blushed as my nose brushed against Sora's. Our pair of blue eyes stared at each other for a moment, and his face reddened as well. I was on top of Sora, with me on my stomach and Sora on his back.

I scrambled to my feet "S-Sorry!" I stammered

"I-It's fine" Sora said, still blushing "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head "No, I'm fine...thanks to you"

Both Sora and I blushed deeper from my words.

"WILL YOU TWO HURRY AND HELP US?" Donald yelled, as he used fire magic on the Heartless

Our blushes faded when we realized where we were.

I grabbed my Keyblade, and Sora had his ready. Sora and I looked at each other. He nodded at me, signaling that it was ass kickin' time.  
I smirked, and we both started attacking its feet.  
After a while, The Trickmaster looked worn out.

"Shall we?" asked Sora

"Yes, let's" I grinned

We raised our Keyblades and crossed them, and then together we shouted "DOUBLE BLIZZARD!"  
The snowstorm rapidly hit the Trickmaster, until it finally fell in defeat.

"Wow!" I said "That was awesome!"

We soon heard a yawn "What a racket. How's a doorknob supposed to get any sleep?"

So the doorknob was finally awake...  
He yawned again, only this time, a bright glow came from his mouth.  
Both mine and Sora's Keyblades started glowing at the tip. A stream of light shot out from both of them and went into the doorknob's mouth.

"Wha-?" Sora and I said, as the Keyblades did so

We heard a click.

"Sounds like something closed" Goofy said

A green, diamond shaped object fell out of the Keyhole.

"What...is that?" I asked

"It's a gummi block!" Goofy exclaimed

"a...what?" I blinked

"We should go back to Traverse Town and show it to Leon. I bet he'll know!" Sora said


End file.
